24fandomcom-20200223-history
Marci Michelle
Dayton, Ohio, USA | role = 1. President Palmer's aide 2. Jackie 3. Marcy Reynolds 4. Agent Lamont}} Marci Michelle is an actress, dialogue consultant and stand-in (although she is uncredited for the latter) on 24. Biography and career Marci Michelle was born in Dayton, Ohio. She comes from a show business family with her father being Mike Peters, a Pulitzer Prize winning cartoonist, and her grandmother being Charlotte Peters, who had a variety show from 1947 to 1969. Michelle graduated from Ringling School of Art & Design with a Bachelor of Fine Arts and moved to California after the advice of a family friend. Michelle began her acting career as a background extra, but after joining the Actor's Union, she landed her first SAG job as a stand-in on 2003's Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Michelle was also a dialogue consultant for Burt Reynolds in 2005's The Dukes of Hazard, did a phone voice-over for TV's Southland and, in 2012, appeared as a street nurse with series star Kiefer Sutherland on an episode of Touch. Kiefer, Jon Cassar, Mary Lynn Rajskub, James Morrison, Sprague Grayden, assistant directors Nicole Burke and Richard Rosser, production manager Craig West, and script supervisors Anne Melville and Paula Hunziker are among the people she lists on her resume as references. Role on 24 and crew on Oval Office set design.]] Michelle began her stint on the show in the Season 2 finale as a background extra for one day. She returned for Season 3 where she played an uncredited role as an aide to President David Palmer in Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am. By the end of Season 3 she became Chloe O'Brian's photo double, and in Season 4 she began doing on-camera dialogue, which she continues to do. Michelle became a regular extra in Season 4 where she played Jackie, a CTU desk agent. She remained on the set as Homeland Security/CTU employee Marcy Reynolds for the fifth and sixth seasons of the series. Michelle is also credited as a "stand-in" for Redemption. There, she was assigned to help coach and supervise Kiefer with his line readings. Finally, during Season 7, Michelle played an FBI desk agent named Marci Lamont. Gallery File:24_3x12_1.jpg|As Aide to President Palmer (Season 3) File:5x04-jackie-3.jpg|As Jackie (Season 2, Season 4 and Season 5) File:Marci.jpg|As Marcy Reynolds (Season 5 and Season 6) File:24_Redemption-_Marci_and_Kiefer.jpg|Dialogue rehearsal with Kiefer (Redemption) File:Day_7-_MM_and_AW_Joking_On-Set.jpg|Joking around on-set as Marci Lamont with Annie Wersching (Season 7) ''24'' credits *Season 2 ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) *Season 3 ** (uncredited) *Season 4 ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** ** *Season 6 ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** ** (uncredited) ** ** *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) 24-related appearances * 24: The Official Magazine Issue 11: Wall of Fame See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official Website * Resume in PDF Form * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Co-stars Category:Uncredited actors